Two fathers, one daughter, and one lover
by PyroLegacy
Summary: This story is about two men, one daughter, and a man she is in love with. The fathers loathe eachother and neither trust the man she loves but will they learn to see the man behind the mask? CROSSOVER with Phantom of the Opera. Will also turn M for langua
1. Losing one dad, gaining two

This is a story i thought of during finals when i was reading an Angel book while listening to Phantom of the Opera. Please read it!

Disclaimer: I only own Alex and this story but none of the characters. I wish i owned Lindsey, Angel, and Erik but i dont! hpmmm now im mad

* * *

I ran down the halls of Wolfram and Hart, trying desperately to get away from my father. He was right behind me though, and much faster than I was. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me down. 

"Oh let go you bloody wanker!" I yelled as he grabbed my arm and twisted it.

"What how you talk to me! I had better not catch you pulling a stunt like that again!"

"What's wrong with blowing up the local port potties?" I asked him sarcastically. He glared at me.

"You are so grounded now. Go home and don't even think about leaving the house!" he warned. I scoffed and started walking off.

"Not like you would know if I left or not! You're never home! Why would you care about someone you never spend time with?" I could tell that I had hurt him but I didn't care at that point. I saw his eyes tear up.  
"I care about you because you are my daughter and I love you more than you know. I just need to make money to get you going in life."

"I don't think you care that much. Why are you always gone when I'm sick or when I leave to go out with my friends?" He stared at me in disbelief. I watched him walk over to me and he grabbed me and held me close.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't work so much, and I need to spend all the time with you that I can."

"You know, prom's coming up soon. Maybe we could spend some time together."

"Sure why not? It'd be fun to spend hundreds of dollars on stuff that you will never wear again." He said sarcastically as we started to walk to his office. I laughed.

"That's the spirit dad. Way to show the support." He looked at me and looked hurt all of a sudden. I looked at him in confusion.  
"Dad what's wrong?"

"You called me dad. I do not have that right. Please, call me Lindsey."

"What are you talking about dad?" I let him go and backed up.

"It's time you knew the truth."

"What truth? What the hell is going on dad?" I kept backing up slowly until I hit the wall.

"I am not your real father."

What are you talking about? You have to be! There can't be someone else!" I fell to the ground.

"Lindsey, you have to be him! You're all I know. You taught me everything!" I felt my eyes tear up and felt one stray tear fall down my cheek. He quickly came over to me and sat down, brushing away the stray tear and holding me.

I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I never wanted to conceal it from you but Wolfram and Hart made me. If I told you too soon, they would kill both of us."

"Did he love me?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Very much. He would never allow harm to come to you. Then Wolfram and Hart beat him and took you. They tried to kill you but it didn't work out."

"Who is he?"

"A detective. He lives here in L.A." I looked up at him.

"What's his name?"

"Angel."

* * *

What'd ya think! Please Review. I love them they help me when im down! 


	2. The Truth

I own nothing except Alex and the story!

* * *

"He is of the supernatural though." Lindsey warned me. I looked at him in confusion.

"He's part demon? What is he?"

"A vampire."

"Who took me away?"

"Holland and the Senior Partners."

"I want to meet him." I said confidently. Lindsey sighed and got up. He came to me, pulled me close, and held on to me.

"Just know that I will always love you. Never forget it."

"I won't dad. Will I leave you?"

"If he wants you and he will and he might try to kill me for keeping you from him."

"No! He can't hurt you. I'll kill him! I wont let him even explain."

"You must be careful. He is a master vampire and can kill you faster than you can move."

"When do we get to go and see him?" I asked slowly, expecting him to say never but he didn't.

"I'll go and talk to him. Hopefully he will care too much about you to hurt me."

"Hurry I want to see him." I said as he started walking towards the door. He turned around at the door and smiled.

"I'll be back. I love you."

"Love you too dad." He looked at me and started to tear up.

"Bye." He walked out. I sat down and started to silently cry. I was about to lose one of the only people that I knew cared about me.

About an hour later, Holland walked in, obviously looking for my dad but instead he found me.

"Alex, where is your father. I need to speak with him." I glared at him, remembering that he was the one that took me away from my real father.

"He went to speak with my dad." I said, looking up at him for a reaction. I got one. He looked shocked at first but quickly hid it.

"So he told you. He wasn't supposed to yet."

Why did you take me Holland? Why did you take me from my dad?"

"I'm afraid that the Senior Partners told me to take you and I have to do what they want. You do whatever they tell you to."

"Why? Why couldn't you leave me alone? Don't get me wrong, I love Lindsey more than anything but he really is not my dad."

"You would have been dead by now if we left you there. You're real father is much too dangerous to have a child."

"Bullshit! He loved me! Lindsey told me everything."  
"He didn't tell you everything. You're real father was supposed to kill you. It was foretold in the prophecies."

"Shut up Holland! Don't lie to her anymore!" I looked over at the door and saw Lindsey. He looked pissed.  
"Lindsey, I was just explaining why we had to take her."  
"Don't! She needs to hear it from me. This is all your fault." I would over to him and he put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry Holland but I need to take her to her father." He cringed, waiting for Holland to call Security to kill them.

"Do what you must. It's your decision."

"Thank you for understanding Holland. We must go now."

* * *

I hope yall like! i love reviews so please continue to read and review! 


	3. Telling Angel the Good News

Well, i think this story is starting to go somewhere. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed

* * *

I walked out of my office before I had time to cry. I walked down to my truck and got in. Before I drove away, I breathed in and out to calm down. I drove over to the Hyperion Hotel where my daughter's real father lived. I got out and headed inside. I, once again, took a deep breath before opening up the door.

Inside, there were two people standing at the desk talking. Wesley and Cordelia if my memory served me. They looked up and saw me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Cordelia as Wesley ran into the other room.

"I need to talk to Angel." I quickly said. Angel and Wesley ran out with Angel in full vampire mode.

"What the hell do you want Lindsey?" he growled. I walked down and over to him cautiously. He put his arms out, ready for a fight when I put my hands up to show him that I was unarmed. He cautiously put his hands down.

"I need to talk to you. It's very important."

"Fine. You try anything, you're dead. We can go in my office." he slowly turned around and walked to his office. I followed quickly. When he closed the door, I let my guard down and fell to the ground. He stood over me and noticed that I had teared up.

"Lindsey what's happened?"

"I can't hide it anymore."

"Hide what? Lindsey, what did you do?"

"I can't hide her but I don't want to give her up." I started to sob. Angel kneeled down and put his hand on my back.

"Who?"

"You're…… you're daughter." I said through a sob. He fell to the ground and looked at me.

"My daughter? You had her?" he growled.

"She was given to me before I even worked at Wolfram and Hart. I had no idea who she belonged to until a few months ago."

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"She's fine. The best fighter I've ever met. She is kinda distressed right now."

"Why? What happened?"

"She found out that I wasn't her real father."

"You are."

"What do you mean?"

"You raised her and loved her. That is a father. I'm just her biological father."

"Angel… she wants to meet you." I stood up.

"She does?" he also stood up.

"Yes. She is at Wolfram and Hart now. I do need to get back. Will you meet us?"

"Yes I will. Bring her by. I'll be here all day tomorrow."

"Thank you Angel." I opened the door and walked out. As I left, Cordelia walked up to Angel.

"Something wrong? I saw him fall, heard crying, and then say you fall."

"He had some surprising news for me." he chuckled.

"What about?" she asked suspiciously.

"My daughter."

As I walked out, I heard Cordelia scream and I laughed. I realized that Angel had never told anyone about Alex.

* * *

Please review! 


	4. Kidnapped

I hope ya'll like! i know i love it. Thanks to all of my reviewers!

* * *

I walked up to my office and was about to walk inside when I hear Holland talking to Alex.

"He didn't tell you everything. You're real father was supposed to kill you. It was foretold in the prophecies."

"Shut up Holland! Don't lie to her anymore!" Alex looked over at the door and saw me. I was pissed off at Holland for telling her what was supposed to happen.

"Lindsey, I was just explaining why we had to take her."

"Don't! She needs to hear it from me. This is all your fault." Alex walked over to me and I put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry Holland but I need to take her to her father." I cringed, waiting for Holland to call Security to kill them.

"Do what you must. It's your decision."

"Thank you for understanding Holland. We must go now." I led Alex out of the office and down to my car.

Before we got in, I looked at her.

"Are you okay? Did he say anything bad?"

"Was my dad really going to kill me?" She asked as she sniffed in.

"He was supposed to; it being foretold in the prophecies. I know he wouldn't though. He loved you too much."

"Dad… I don't want to leave you."

"I will always be here. Angel really is the best option right now. He can take care of you better than I ever could." I held her close and she rested her head on my chest.

"Let's go home. We'll meet him tomorrow."

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure. I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled.

"Thanks dad." I let go and gave her a kiss.

"Let's go." I walked to my side of the truck and got in. We got out of the parking lot and drove home.

I opened up the door to our apartment and went straight to my room. I pulled of my shirt and pants and got in the shower. I slowly turned on the water and stepped in. The water hit me square in the chest and I shivered at the fresh cold water, but when the water warmed up, I relaxed. The water relaxed my muscles as I washed myself down. I heard a crash out of nowhere and thought that Alex accidentally knocked something down. I shook it off and continued to soap myself down and clean up.

I got out as soon as I felt myself falling asleep and put on some pajama pants. I went out into the living room to get Alex. I stopped in my tracks. I looked around the room and saw glass scattered everywhere along with a table we had and a shelf off the wall. I quickly went back into my room, got dressed, and ran out to my car.

I drove to the Hyperion Hotel, panicking as I went. I ran inside and ran straight into Cordelia.  
"Get Angel please! Hurry it's an emergency." I panted out. She ran into the other room and came back out a second later, practically dragging Angel behind her.

"He needs you." She laughed and skipped out of the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone took Alex. She's missing! My apartment is trashed and there was blood on the floor."

"Where were you when this happened?" he asked as he headed to his weapons closet and pulled out two swords, throwing one at me.

"In the shower. I heard a crash but I thought it was just Alex dropping something again."

"Ok let's go to your apartment and start from there."

* * *

Please review! i love them! 


	5. A letter and Music

At my apartment, he started sniffing around. Literally. He picked up everything and sniffed it until he came to a broken mantle piece that used to be above our TV. He snarled and vamped. I ran over to him as he put his hand down to wipe it.

"What is it? Did you get a scent?" he brought his hand down. There was blood smeared on it.

"He hurt her?" I asked stupidly. He sighed.

"It's not hers. But I do know who's it is. I didn't think he was still alive but I guess he is."

"Who?"

"Erik."

"Who the hell is Erik?" I asked as I started to get impatient.

"A man that was feared by all who saw him. I helped him out of that country to here. That was seventy years ago."

"So he's not a human?"

"Guess not. I don't know why he would take Alex though." He walked over to the door and waited for me to follow him. When I started walking, he picked up the pace and we practically ran to the spot that the scent Angel picked up led to.

The trail we followed led us to a small dark corridor in a large, dark house. The only door in that corridor was at the end. We went to it and cautiously opened it. Inside was only a mirror and dozens of flowers. I looked around and gasped. A song came flowing out of nowhere as well as a letter written in red ink with a skull imprint on the back.

"Who's do you think it is?" I asked calmly. Angel shrugged and he opened it. It read:

'Kind Fathers,

Your daughter is fine. She was not harmed on purpose for she fell trying to get out of the way of the glass falling. Please forgive the mess, for I had meant to keep it clean. Please leave now and forget your daughter. She is safe from harm now.

Her protector from the world,

G.'

"What do you think has her? Someone with the initial 'G.'" I asked Angel. He sighed.

"It means Ghost."

"Will he hurt her?" I asked quietly.

"No. He will try to protect her from everything though so we might end up hurt. We need to hurry and make sure she's fine."

"Well let's go."

We ran to the mirror and saw a crack on the side. He put his hand through it and pushed the mirror back to where it opened. He smiled at me and walked in. The singing started to get louder and it sounded like an angel.

Nighttime sharpens

Heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

We headed down until we came to a small underground river. The singing got louder as we drew closer to the river.

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

I watched Angel silently climb into the water and go under. I decided to stay behind and wait for him to come back.

I slowly ducked underwater and started swimming straight through the underground channel. As the water started getting shallow, I slowly lifted my head up out of the water and saw a man sitting at an organ. I looked around, but I didn't see Alex anywhere. Then I saw a bed that was in the corner covered with a curtain. I swam silently over to it and got out silently. I made my way over to the bed and pulled the curtain back a bit. I looked down and saw Alex sleeping peacefully. I saw the bandage on her arm. I smiled as I felt a tear fall down my face. I let go of the curtain and got back in the water. I swam back silently. I got out of the water when I reached the other side, sat down, and looked up at Lindsey.

"What's wrong, is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping though. Let's come back later."

"What! Why aren't we going to get her?"

"Later!" I growled. I got up and walked to the mirror and back out with Lindsey following.

* * *

The next chapter will have more about Alex and her past and background. Please Review! 


	6. Background check

Sorry i didnt get this out first. It would have made things a bit clearer. Sorry for that!

* * *

I had to drag Lindsey back to the hotel, which was hard because he was very strong and very determined.

"Let me go damnit! I want to go to her!" he screamed in my ear as he tried to get back.

"Sorry Lindsey. I'm not letting you go! Now stop acting like a baby and lets go back to the hotel." I felt him start to calm down and I let up on him a bit. He sighed and I saw tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Lindsey. I'm not going to let her stay there. We just need to regroup and not do anything rash." I explained to him as easily as I could. He looked up at me with the saddest face I had ever seen.

"I don't want to wait. I want her back now." He finally let the tears fall as we walked back into the Hyperion Hotel. I led him back into my office and sat him down on the sofa.

"Time to talk." I sat down across from him and stared him in the face.

"Who is Ghost and why does he want Alex?" Lindsey asked after a long period of silence.

"His name is really Erik. He is kind of a phantom. He is a genius too."

"So why is he here?"

"I have no idea. The real question is how do they know each other. Did she act suspicious at all?"

"She stayed out really late with friends a lot. I never met them though…" he looked at me and gasped.

"So you never asked her about her friends?" I asked, surprised that he wasn't as nosey as he looked.

"I thought I could trust her. I guess I kind of made a mistake."

"Well, we'll get her back. Don't worry about her. She really is in good hands." I assured him. He smiled but then it quickly faded when a question came to his mind.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is her mother? I don't know anything about her past before I got her." I cringed at the question because I had never told anyone who her mother was.

"It was… it was a girl named Buffy. One day, I was turned into a human and we kind of got carried away. I guess one time can do it huh?' I chuckled nervously. ' Well she didn't want anyone to know about the baby. She was missing as soon as she was about to start showing. She stayed away until the baby was born. After it was old enough to live without her, she left her to me so nobody would ever find out. I told most people that I found her in the streets so they wouldn't know. Then Wolfram and Hart found out that she was mine and took her away. Nobody knew why it hurt me so bad to lose my only child." I felt my eyes tear up as I relived the memories in my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw Lindsey looking sorry for me. I did my best to give a smile but it didn't work very well.

"Well, after awhile, I gave up on finding her. I thought I had lost her forever. When you showed up and told me you had her, I felt like crying. I felt a rush of relief when you told me she was okay."

"I would never let her get hurt. She would get so mad when I wouldn't let her go to the movies with friends because I was afraid she would get hurt. Then came driving. I almost died when she got her license. She got a ticket for speeding. She was going 120 in a 55. I didn't let her drive for awhile." He started laughing and I joined in.

"I bet you two had a lot of fun over the years." I said solemnly. He smiled.

"Yes we did. But you know one thing hasn't happened yet."

"What is that?" I asked.

"Prom. I thought maybe you would want to be there too." I looked up at him, surprised.

"You would let me be there?"

"Of course she is your daughter. Just to tell you it's in two months and she already is going with someone."

"Who?" I asked, surprised.

"I don't know she never told me. I have no idea who it is."

"Well let's find out huh? I have a hint." I said quietly. He looked up at me in astonishment as he realized whom I meant.

"You don't think she would take Erik do you? She can't I mean… can she?"

"Let's get some sleep and we'll see in the morning."

"How are you going to get around?"

"We'll worry about that later too. I'll show you to a room." We stood up and I showed him a room that he could sleep in and I went down to mine and fell straight to sleep, leaving no time to brood that night.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you want to see! i might be able to put new stuff in places that i dont have already like this chapter! i wasnt planning on putting it in until i was asked to so please dont delay on telling me. 


	7. Stitches

So sorry it took awhile to update! something happened with my computer and the internet was down all through the house. My best friend and i got it back on though so i am back to writing! Please read and review!

* * *

Alex's POV

I walked in to our apartment with my dad ahead of me. He went straight into his room to get a shower. Before I even had time to fully close the door, I felt a hand around my mouth. I grabbed the arm and threw the body over my shoulder and into a glass bookcase. It started to fall over and I tried to get out of the way, but it landed on me, shattering and cutting my arms and face up. I tried to yell but a hand came over me again. This time I looked up at the figure and gasped.

"Erik! What are you doing here?"

"I want you to come with me. You're in danger every second you're in the open." I looked at the unmasked side of his face.

"What do you mean? How am I in danger?" I let him pick me up and carry me out to his car that he had obviously stolen. He put me in the front seat and got in the driver's seat.

"Wolfram and Hart are going to try and kill you. I will not let that happen." I smiled and closed me eyes.

Erik picked me up out of the car and went into an abandoned building. He put me in the boat and rowed over to his home. He picked me up and laid me in his bed.

I started to open my eyes right when he started to pull the sleeve off the cut. I flinched.

"Damn it hurts Erik. Please be a little bit more careful." I gritted my teeth as he managed to get the sleeve off completely. He smiled.

"It will I'm afraid. This is a rather deep cut and I have no medication to ease the pain. I'm also afraid you need stitches."

"Just get it done." He smiled again. He pulled out a curved needle and some wire made for stitching. He stuck the needle in, out, in, and out until he finally got to the last one. She was on the verge of tears as he pushed the needle through the skin one last time. He tied it and cut the wire, while grabbing a washcloth. He gently cleaned the cut again and the cuts around her arm and face. He softly started to sing.

Nighttime sharpens

Heightens each sensation

Darkness flows and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

She closed her eyes and listened.

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it; Sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from sold unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

She smiled and fell asleep as he slowly stopped singing. He smiled as he laid a kiss on her forehead. He went over to his organ and started to go over the piece he had been working on for a long time. He never heard the man get out of the water and go to his daughter. He just continued to go through cords and melodies for his song. He did not even notice the man go back into the water and silently swim back to shore.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Alex standing there. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Does your arm hurt?"

"Not much. I've been in more pain. I do miss my dad though. I want to see him." She let a tear fall as he grabbed her and held her close.

"It'll be okay. We will work something out but you must stay in hiding. Wolfram and Hart will kill you as soon as they see you again. I will go talk to your father." He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Thank you Erik. That would mean the world to me." He smiled and got up.

"I'll go now, I doubt they are far from here."

"How do you know?"

"I saw them come in the front entrance. I haven't seen them since though."

He went over to get his cape and then go into the boat.

"Why don't you get some rest? I will wake you up when I return."

"Thank you Erik." She waved him off and went to Erik's bed and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

* * *

tell me if you want anything in the story! i can always add to it! 


	8. Explanation

sorry it took so long again! i hope you like it.

I will have a chap about Buffy and Angel and how Alex came to be after Alex and Angel meet so dont worry about that!

* * *

Erik walked out quickly and quietly as to not draw attention to himself. He ran through darkened alleys and dark streets until he came upon the once abandoned hotel. He ran up the stairs and went inside. At a counter were two people, man and woman. They looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, panting.

" Do we have any more surprises today? First evil lawyers and now masked stranger. What's next?" asked the already annoyed woman. He walked over to them.

"Where is Angel?"

"In the back room with a sobbing father who lost his daughter. Who are you?"

"Just call me Ghost for that is all I am to you."

"Ok Mr. Ghost. I'll go get him." She rolled her eyes and went into the back room.

Cordelia walked into the back room and found Angel sitting on a couch talking to Lindsey. She walked in and smiled.

"There's a man here to see you Angel. His name is Ghost. Weird if you ask me. He has a mask on half of his face and is dressed like he's depressed. Just like you Angel, no offense." She added quickly as she saw him glaring at her."

Angel looked at Lindsey and smiled.

"It's him. Let's see what he wants." Lindsey shook his head.

"You go. I don't want to see him." He put his head back on the pillow and watched Angel and Cordelia walk out.

Angel growled at the masked stranger.

"Why did you take her Erik?"

"Because if I didn't, she would have been killed. I came here to get Lindsey. She misses him. If he doesn't he will be killed." Erik explained. Angel scoffed.

"Is that a threat? You started killing again?" He walked closer to Erik in a threatening manner. Erik backed up.

"No I would not hurt him. I have no reason to. Wolfram and Hart does though. I happened to be in the area that some of them chose to use as a secret meeting. They said she was a threat to them and needed to be eliminated. They also said that they would need to eliminate Lindsey if he got in the way."

"Why do you want to help?" He asked suspiciously. Erik shrugged.

"I have my own reasons. Something I will never share with you." He said solemnly. Angel glared at him, but it would not faze Erik.

"Will she ever come back? Let her come home?"

"Yes I will let her come home. She is not my prisoner." He reassured him.

"I will talk to Lindsey and see if he wants to go." He nodded and Angel went into the back room again.

He came back out five minutes later with Lindsey on his heels.

"Where is she?" he asked, glaring at Erik.

"She is sleeping at my lair. Please join us. You are in danger from the firm that owns you." He warned.

"Thanks for the help but I think I can take care of myself." He said sarcastically.

"As you wish but if you need help or a place to hide, our place is always open." He smiled and just like that he vanished.

Lindsey looked astonished as Erik vanished and turned to Angel who, in turn, looked astonished.

"I forgot he could do that." He said as he looked at Lindsey.

"I don't trust him. He not keep her!" warned Lindsey. Angel sighed.

"Good luck trying to get her. If her doesn't want to be found, he won't be. He has had over 100 years to improve his hiding skills and he was already unstoppable before."

"I'm going anyways. She is coming back!"

"Well have fun. I'm going to wait, come up with a plan, and then come rescue your sorry ass." Lindsey scoffed.

"Don't bother coming. I'll come back and I will have her." He walked over to the door. Angel suddenly called after him.

"You're going to get yourself killed. He's not one to take trespassing lightly."

"I'll take my chances." he said as he walked out and was out of sight seconds later.

Angel grabbed his head and groaned.

"He is so stubborn! I really hope Alex is not like that." he said to Wesley and Cordelia who had walked in seconds earlier when they heard the door close behind Lindsey.

Lindsey ran through the streets back to the door they went in last time. He ran through the underground cobble street until he came to the river, but this time, the boat was on this side. He grinned and went down and got in, he rowed quietly over and saw Alex sitting at an organ, fiddling with some notes. He yelled out to get her attention as he rowed to shore.

"Alex!" she turned around and smiled.

"Dad you came!" she ran down and helped him out of the water.

"I came to take you home. We need to leave now."

"But I don't want to leave. Erik takes care of me and told me what would happen if I went back."

"I can take care of you. I can keep you from Wolfram and Hart."

"You don't know the whole story," came a voice that echoed across the lair. Lindsey and Alex looked around for the voice but there was no one there. Then Alex looked up in the rafters high above us and saw Erik standing in the shadows. She smiled and watched Lindsey as he tried to find the voice.

"So why don't you tell me the whole story." said Lindsey sarcastically. The voice became louder and angrier.

"It is you who is to kill her! Wolfram and Hart owns you and will use you as the killer. If you refuse to kill her, they will kill you along with her. Could you really lose your life as well as your daughters?"

"I would never hurt her! I would die before I hurt her!" he growled. Erik laughed.

"You would die so you wouldn't have to kill her and yet she would die anyways."

"Shut up! You don't know what I would do for her!" Erik laughed again.

"I am sure I know what you would do. You would go to the end of the earth for her and you would do anything to keep her from getting hurt.' he whispered very low but we could still hear him. 'And so would I." Lindsey looked at me in disbelief.

"What does he mean? Does he love you?"

"Yes he does. I love him too. He and I have known each other for about six years. He wants me to come here and live here when I turn eighteen."

"Will you come?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I see nothing wrong with him and I... I love him." She felt Lindsey grab her and hold her close.

"You finally fell in love. Wow, you really are growing up."

"Yeah I guess I am dad. But you know, you can't hold onto me forever. It's almost my eighteenth birthday and I am going to come here to him."

"I know you will. I don't want to lose you though. I love you." he couldn't hold back his tears any longer and let them fall. For minutes we just stood like that until Erik came out of hiding and walked over to us. Lindsey quickly stopped crying and wiped away his tears.

"Before anything else happens, let's meet your father."

* * *

Please Review! More soon! 


	9. Alex and Angel Meet

Yeah it took awhile. I was putting this chap on my website. Check it out! you dont have to come here the whole time you can go there. And please sign my guestbook! i love feedback!

Here it is! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPPY!

* * *

I walked over to Erik and grabbed his hand as I watched Lindsey go up to the doors of a hotel that looked abandoned. I looked on questionably as he motioned for me to go in. I looked up at Erik with a feeling of helplessness. He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"You'll do fine Alex. Don't be scared of your real father he wont hurt you."

"Thanks Erik. Will you be there too?"

"No. I will stay with Lindsey. You can do this yourself." he reassured me. I nodded weakly and walked toward the door. I looked up at Lindsey as I walked past him and he smiled.

"You'll be fine." he said quietly as he let the door close behind me. I felt myself start to pant and sweat. I looked around for a sign of life but there was none. Only papers were scattered here and there with a few pieces of furniture that looked ancient in the corners of the room. I gulped as I continued walking towards a desk in the front of this dark, creepy building. I saw a man walk out of a much lighter room in the back of the building. The curly headed man with glasses looked up from his pile of papers that he was carrying and gasped. I looked at him in confusion as he dropped the papers and, with a sound that sounded somewhat like a girly squeal, ran into the room he had just come out of. I could hear a man talking and a few more gasps. Seconds later a woman and a man came out. The woman looked at me with a grin. She also squealed as she ran into a much darker room next to the lighter room. She came out with a man who looked vaguely familiar to me. Then I realized that he and I looked very similar. I continued to stare at him as he realized who I was the instant he saw me. I felt a tear come to my eye as I whispered very quietly:

"Dad?" I saw tears fall from his eyes as he whispered back.

"Alex?" I smiled and cautiously walked over to him. He was not as cautious as he ran straight to me when he saw me move and grabbed me.

"I've missed you so much. I'm so glad to see you."

"This is so weird. I can't believe this." he let go of me and smiled.

"We have a lot to catch up on." he guided me to a rounded couch that was in the middle of the foyer and sat us both down.

"So… what do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to fight. Sometimes that gets me into trouble at school though." he chuckled.

"How many fights have you gotten in?" he asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Just this year about seven serious ones and about ten where no one won on account of teachers."

"Who won the serious ones?"

"Well they wont admit it but I did. Mostly I fight the boys that tease me for being more like a guy than a girl. I almost killed four of them." he went wide-eyed.

"How did Lindsey take that?"

"He tried to ground me. It never worked though. I always found a way around it."

"I'm guessing he was not one for corporal punishment huh?"

"No he never hit me. He thought it would make me a bad child. He was wrong. Not using it made me bad." he laughed.

"Well, I don't think you're a bad child. You just need something instead of a human to hurt."

"You mean like a demon?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Well I need a sparring partner and you need training. I can train you while I stay in shape. You can stay here while you train."

"What about Lindsey? And Erik?" I asked him quietly.

"I don't know. You decide. Lindsey can come live here. That way you can see him anytime you want."

"Cool. I want to go see them. Can we go?"

"Sure its dark out now. Let's go see if they want to do something." we jumped up from the rounded couch and headed across the long foyer hallway to the front doors, running out to meet up with Lindsey and Erik.

* * *

Please review. Tell me what you want and ill try to fit it in there somewhere. Go to my site! 


	10. Detective

Hey! I am back from my agonizingly long trip to Ohio. Finally! I have this story completly written and have started the sequel which if you liked this one I hope you like that one! Please review! It is going to turn M a few chapters later too. Got a great scene in it!

* * *

I sat down next to a tree and waited for Alex and Angel to get done talking. I was about to get up and move when a blonde haired woman walked up. I looked at her and gasped. She was beautiful. She walked over to me and smiled.

"Hi I'm looking for Angel. I'm detective Lockley. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah he's inside talking with his daughter." She looked at me in astonishment.

"Daughter? What daughter?"

"I've been raising her. I decided it was time for them to meet."

"Oh that's pretty cool. What's your name?" she asked me after a moment of silence.

"My name's Lindsey. I work at Wolfram and Hart, or I _did_ work there before I found out that they wanted me to kill Alex."

"They wanted you to kill your daughter? Why?"

"Because she is Angel's daughter and sooner or later she would find out. I was not allowed to tell her until it was time to kill her. I told her too early and now she is going to probably train with Angel and she will help take down Wolfram and Hart."

"I've never heard that Wolfram and Hart were evil."

"Oh yeah they are. Demons are always in there, getting help from them. Wolfram and Hart did anything to help them just because they didn't want the demons to kill them. Demons have many more friends than humans do."

"That's strange. I always wondered why Angel would never let me go along to help him battle something. That explains why he is a vampire. I still don't trust him though."

"What's not to trust? He's never given me a reason not to trust him."

"He lied to me. He turned into a vampire and when I saw him, he ran away. He killed my father. He drank from him."

"But...But Angel doesn't drink from humans if he can help it. Maybe something happened. Maybe another vampire killed your father and Angel tried to save him."  
"I don't know. I came to talk to him about it and see what I can find out."

"Well they might be awhile. I'm waiting for a man to get back. He's kind of dating Alex."

"That's cool."

"You look tired. Do you want to sit down?" I asked her when I saw her yawn.

"That would be great." she sat down pretty close to me and I blushed. She didn't notice so I quickly hid it. She sighed and started looking around. I smiled lightly and looked away from her. I felt like a boy with an elementary school crush.

By the time it was almost unbearable to sit there with her and my crush, Erik walked back up.

"There you are. Where have you been?" I jumped up and almost fell over in the process of trying to get away from the very hot detective and over to Erik.

"Sorry, I wanted to get something for Alex." He fidgeted around while standing next to me with his hands in his pockets.

"What is it?" I asked out of curiosity. He shook his head.

"I don't think I should tell you just yet."

"Oh come on tell me!" I said as I started jumping up and down like a child. I heard Lockley laugh. She was standing right next to me. I jumped away in fright. This time both Lockley and Erik laughed.

"Geez you scared me. Don't do that."

"Sorry Lindsey. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to find out what this man had."

"Hello how are you?" asked Erik as he stuck out his hand. Kate took it and smiled.

"I'm fine. I am Detective Lockley."

"I'm James." I looked at him with confusion as he said a name that was not his. He looked at me as if to say I'll explain later. I nodded and shook it off. I watched them start talking and sighed. I felt a pang of jealousy kick in but quickly shrugged it off. I knew that he liked Alex and he wouldn't change that for the world.

When they stopped talking, I saw that Alex and Angel had walked out. I looked up at the sky and just noticed that it was dusk and Angel could come out. I watched Lockley go over and start talking to Angel until they went inside to talk in private. I was about to go over to Alex when I saw Erik start to head over there. I decided to leave them alone and I quickly told them I was going to the grocery store to pick some stuff up. I waved goodbye and left them standing there.


	11. Marry You

Erik walked over to me and asked me to follow him. After waving goodbye to my dad, I followed him back inside and up to a random room. The room was huge with two beds, some furniture, and two windows. I let him guide me to where he wanted me to be. He sat me down on the bed and he sat down next to me.

"Your birthday is tomorrow right? Well, I got you something. I wanted to give it to you today and you show your parents tomorrow."

"Ok, what is it?" I shifted slightly to get more comfortable. He got out a small box and handed it to me. I took it and slowly opened it. I gasped. It was the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen. It had a golden rose in the middle with a diamond in the middle of that, two diamonds on either side of the rose, all on a gold and silver band. I looked up at him with a smile. My smile faded when I saw that he was not on the bed anymore. Instead he was on the floor. My eyes went wide when I noticed what he was doing.

'Oh no, I don't think I can handle this all at once. Oh my god, I didn't expect this.' I thought as I felt a tear fall from my eye. He looked up at me and smiled. I saw sweat glistening on his forehead as he started to slowly ask the question I knew was coming.

"Alex, we've been together for two years now, and now that it is legal, will you marry me?" I smiled and thought about it for about two seconds.

"Of course I will Erik. I love you so much." I jumped onto him and pressed my lips to his. I opened my mouth and let his tongue into it. We rolled on the floor until he was on top of me. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my neck. I felt him nip my neck and I moaned. He chuckled as he did it again.

"Erik, we can't do this yet. My dad is downstairs and with his hearing, he will hear everything. Plus I want to stay a virgin until we're married." He smiled and got off of me.

"What ever you desire Alex. I will do whatever you want me to." He helped me up and kissed me again. I chuckled as I pulled the ring out of the box and put it into my pocket. He looked at me in confusion.

"I don't want my dads to know until tomorrow. He will see it if I have it on."

"Good point. Be careful with it. It's valuable to me."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful with it." I assured him as we left the room, hand in hand, and went downstairs to where Angel and the lady who I had yet to meet were standing, and where Lindsey had come back carrying groceries. I looked up at Erik and he gave me a reassuring smile as we went over to them and acted like everything was normal.


	12. Birthday Surprise

It was about 11:30 before I woke up. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on a figure sitting in a chair. I smiled when I realized that it was Erik. He quickly got up and came over to my bed. He lay down next to me and kissed my neck.

"Good morning luv. Happy birthday." he whispered against my neck. I smiled.

"I forgot that was today. I always forget."

"Hey I don't even know when mine is." I smiled. He had been alive for almost 100 years so I would think that he would forget. He seemed to realize that I was getting restless and he moved off of me and onto the edge of the bed.

"Well, people are waiting for you downstairs if you want to get up and get dressed." I nodded as I watched him get up and go to the door. Before he was able to get out I called back to him.

"Wait outside the door. I'll be right out." he nodded and closed the door. I jumped up and headed to my clothes case that I had gone to get the night before so I could live here. I opened it up. I decided to wear my black jeans; black converse, a black t shirt with crimson coloring around the seams, a gold necklace with a red rose attached to it, my black leather trench coat, and finally, added my new engagement ring to the mix. I gave myself one look in the mirror before heading to brush my hair and teeth.

I walked out the door and over to Erik who was standing on the other side of the hall. He smiled brightly when he saw the ring on my finger. I smiled back and grabbed his hand with the hand without the ring. We walked hand in hand down the stairs where I saw a boat load of presents of all shapes and sizes and Angel, Lindsey, and all the people that worked for Angel were standing next to the pile. Angel smiled as I came down the stairs. I walked over to them and gave Lindsey and Angel a hug. I looked over at the other people and noticed two boys, and two girls. One girl walked over to me followed by the other one. She walked up and smiled, holding out her hand.

"Hi Alex. I'm Cordelia. This is Fred,' she pointed to the petite girl that followed her. 'Gunn,' she pointed to the black man. I waved to both of them and they said hi back. 'And that is Wesley." I said hi again and he gave a British introduction. Everyone laughed at him and I saw him blush furiously. He saw me looking at him sympathetically and he smiled. He mouthed 'thanks' as I glared at everyone who was laughing and they all stopped in an instant. I mouthed 'your welcome' back. I looked around at everyone until Angel spoke up.

"Right well, let's get to those presents huh?" he suggested and I smiled. I went over and sat down. When everyone was seated and waiting anxiously for me to open them and see what I got. Angel handed me a medium sized package. I opened it and smiled. Lindsey had gotten me the new set of all the nirvana cds. I looked at him.

"Thanks dad. You knew I wanted these?" he smiled and nodded. Angel handed me a slightly bigger package and I opened it. It was a red shirt with the Full Metal Alchemist sign on it. It had the cross with a snake on the back and the trans-mutation circle on the front. I smiled as Gunn held up his hand. I thanked him and Angel handed me Cordelia's present. It was a set of black and red earrings. I thanked her and moved on. I got a book about demons and how to kill them from Wesley and I knew that that would come in handy if I was going to learn how to fend for myself against whatever Wolfram and Hart threw at me. Fred got me another book all about the ancient arts and how to learn them and master them. Angel got up and went into the other room and called for something named Tao. I had no idea what he had but I was excited none the less.

Out runs a small tiger cub. I looked up at Angel in astonishment.

"I had to. It was about to be killed. The man said I could take it because it was a boy and they wanted a girl to mate with their male they had already bought."

"It's so cute. Thank you so much." I ran over to him and hugged him.

"You're welcome." He hugged me tighter before letting me go. I walked over to Erik and sat down next to him. He whispered very quietly in my ear.

"You ready?" I nodded my head. I stood up with Erik and got the attention of the group.

"People! We want to say something. First of all, thank you for the gifts. They are all fantastic. I love them. But now, we have a surprise for you. Last night, Erik and I were talking and one thing led to another and..." I held out my hand and everyone gasped. Cordelia jumped up and came over to see the ring.

"That is beautiful! How did you afford such a thing?" Erik started to fidget.

"Well I have money from the 1800's and it is worth more now in America so I have enough for us to live off of for the rest of our lives without working." he stuttered out.

"So she will be in good hands? I don't know much about you to know if I can trust you." said Lindsey suspiously. Erik walked over to him.

"I know you don't know much about me but Alex and I have been seeing each other secretly just in case you didn't approve."

"For how long? How long have you been seeing each other?"

"About six years." Right before Lindsey could say anymore, Angel got up.

"Alex, can I talk to you two in private?" he asked quietly. We went into the back room and sat down. He looked at us and sighed. I thought he was going to yell at me when he hung his head and put his hands on his head but when he lifted his head, he was smiling. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I am so proud of you. I hope you know what you are doing but I will always be here for you." I smiled and chuckled in relief.

"What about Lindsey? I don't want him to be mad at me and not want to help."

"He will come around. It's hard enough having a daughter turning 18 but her getting engaged in the same day is overwhelming. He will be happy for you in time. Don't worry. Do what you plan on doing and I'll get him to come around."  
"Thanks dad. I don't want my other dad to disown me or anything."

"Have you talked about when to get married?"

"I don't know." I looked over at Erik. He shrugged. "I hoped as soon as possible. I can find a nice place to stay and a place that is big enough for a tiger and you know... in time... children." I smiled as he stuttered. I looked at Angel and saw that he was smiling too.

"I can help if you'd like. We have some resources on the internet that can help."

"That would be great. We can look as soon as possible and we need to get a license to own exotic animals."

We all agreed as we got up and went back into the foyer. Everyone was talking when we came back out but stopped immediately when they saw that we had come back out. They looked from Angel, to Erik, to me, to Lindsey in unison and it was almost funny. I looked at Lindsey and saw that he was kind of upset. I went over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the back room by ourselves so we could talk.


	13. Talk

Lindsey sat down across from me and just stared into space. I waited a few minutes for him to take in all that happened and then I spoke.

"Lindsey... are you mad at me for making this decision?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"No I'm not. I am just still in shock about the whole thing. I could never be mad at you for wanting to marry the man you love."

"So...will you help us out? He wants to marry as soon as possible. He said he and I will look for a big house for the tiger and for children in the future. We also have to get a license for exotic animals."

"Well, you don't have to get a license. No one has to know you have it."

"You're probably right. We don't need one. I don't want to risk not being able to get one and then having to get rid of Tao."

"Well let's go talk to the others and see what we can do." We went out to the foyer and sat down with the others. I jumped onto Erik's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed me.

"So Alex, what is the plan?" asked Wesley. I looked at Erik and smiled.

"Well, whenever Erik wants to get married is when we do that, and we start looking for a house as soon as possible." I looked at his eyes and just gazed into them. Angel smiled as well as Lindsey.

I took all the stuff I got upstairs and put it in my new room. Erik came up five minutes later and asked if we could go looking for houses now. I was holding Tao at the time and feeding him so I told him I would when I got done. He smiled at how intent I was at getting Tao to drink all the milk in the bottle. I finally got him to drink it all and I put him in my bed and let him go to sleep. I sat next to him while he was falling asleep and stroked his head until he fell asleep. I walked out very quietly and closed the door so he could sleep in peace.

Erik was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, talking to Angel and Lindsey. I went down and wrapped and arm around Erik's waist. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Ready to go? Cordelia found a place on the internet that I think is perfect. And its right outside of the city so it won't take long to get there."

"Ok. I fed Tao and he's asleep right now. Do you think Cordy or someone can take care of him if he starts fussing?" I asked Angel. He laughed.

"He's not a child. If he fusses, he'll get over it." I glared at him.

"Ok. I'll have someone go up there and check on him now and then."

"Thanks dad. Are you coming other dad?" I asked Lindsey. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure I'll come. I want to make sure the place is alright for my only little girl."

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know, I know. I just can't believe you're already grown up."

"Don't worry dad. I'm still here so I can still see you." He nodded again.

"I know." he headed off to the car to get it started. I looked back up at the stairs before I headed out with him and Erik.


	14. The House

We drove out to the house that we saw was on sale on the internet. It was a very beautiful house. It looked like a mansion. It was three stories high and had a long drive way. It was a tan color with a brown roof. I could see from the ground that I could get on the roof from a balcony at the top. There were tall, climbable trees all around the house. A huge fenced in area was in the back. I couldn't even see the end of the property. There was plenty of room for Tao and maybe a mate later in life. There was a swimming pool with a diving board and slide next to the back patio. There were three horses running in the field. One black, one paint, and one dark brown. I looked at Erik and smiled brightly. This place was a dream. We went up to the door and rang the doorbell. An older woman came to the door. She smiled and welcomed us in.

"Hello. Are you here to look at the house?" Erik nodded. She smiled brighter.

"Well, you may look around. I'll take you on a tour. I will be leaving most stuff that I can't bring here. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Oh no ma'am. Anything that you leave will be fine. We have a big cat and we need room for it."

"How wonderful! Will it be all three of you or just you two?"

"Just us two."

"That's wonderful. I hope you like it. I've been wanting to sell this place and move to a retirement home for months. Come, I'll show you around." she started to slowly walk to what appeared to be the kitchen. We were amazed at all she had.

The kitchen had granite counter tops and brown floor boards. They were nicely shined and very well taken care of. There were pots and pans and dishes, bowls and cups inside glass see through cupboards. The stove was an old fashioned gas stove.

We moved on to the living room. It was more modern with a big screen TV and surround sound stereos around the room so you could hear it no matter what. The entertainment center was maple wood and glass covers where the movies and cds were kept.

"My son used to live here before he died. I never changed what he had though I don't use them much."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said slowly. She nodded a thank you and went on. The couches were black and the recliner was a massager. The lamps were up on the walls but the room was well lit.

The upstairs were where all the bedrooms were. The master bedroom was the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen. The bed was a king sized bed with a mahogany bedpost. The fireplace in it was big with stones surrounding it. The comforter on the bed was a picture of wolves howling under the moon. The lamps were once again on the wall but this room was more dim than the others.

We moved on to the work room. The computer was rarely used according to her and the bookshelf had some of the greatest books of all time on it. The desk was fairly used too. There were some papers on it but not many. There was a metal cabinet with some supplies in it in the corner.

The next room over was a music room much to Erik's delight. There was an old fashioned piano and a music stand and chair in the corner. There was a bookshelf with books on music and instruments in another corner and a window was on the farthest wall, looking out to the backyard where you could see the horses playing.

There were three rooms that had nothing in them next but when we went up to the next story, there was an empty room that looked like it would be perfect for a game room. It had enough room for a TV and some game systems, another spot could be a pool table. There was even a spot where you could put a bar or something to serve drinks to guests.

The next room could be a play room for kids. The room after that was a great room for storage or something.

We went back down to the second floor and I thought the room next to the master bedroom would be where I could keep Tao. It was very big and had enough room to put a cage and a bed. Maybe some toys or something.

We went back downstairs and headed to the back door. Outside, the pool was bigger than it looked. It was a ten foot pool on one side, went down from 10 to 4 all the way to the other, and a Jacuzzi on the side where the slide was. The land looked to be about one hundred and fifty acres. The horses were running down a patch of grass next to a pond that had a dock. She explained to us that there were catfish and different kinds of fish throughout the pond and the stream that was on the other side of the property. There were trees all around the place and small bushes and flowers.

We walked back inside and smiled.

"This place is amazing. I didn't see anything that I didn't like." I said to both the lady and Erik.

"I didn't either. How much is it Madame?"

"Three million but for you, I'll change it to two million. You seem like a nice couple. And I hope you don't mind that the horses will stay here unless you don't want them."

"No that will be fine. We can take care of them." Erik said quickly. I smiled. He was going to let me keep the horses and the tiger.

"That's wonderful. Now, the black one is Lightning, the paint is Tonka, and the dark brown one is Cocoa."  
"ok. I think we can remember that. Now, would you like cash or check?" asked Erik.

"Whatever is easier for you." she smiled. Erik pulled out a checkbook and wrote it out. He ripped it out and handed it to her.

"I guess that's that. When do you want to move in?" she asked him kindly.

"Whenever you find a place to stay." he said after thinking for a minute.

"I have a place reserved on the other side of LA. I'll leave as soon as I get all the stuff I want to take." she said as she led us to the door.

"Thank you ma'am. We'll get out of your hair and here is my phone number. Just call whenever you are ready to move and I would be more than happy to help."

"Oh thank you so much young man. I would appreciate that. I'll call in the next few days. Goodbye."

We went back to Lindsey's car and got in.

"Oh Erik. That place is wonderful! Did you like it dad?"

"I thought it was a very lovely home. I can help with the horses too. I grew up on a farm."

"That would help. Let's go home and maybe go plan what all we need for the new house." Lindsey smiled as he pulled away and we went back to the Hyperion Hotel.


	15. Bedtime

Erik, Lindsey, and I walked back into the Hyperion Hotel a half an hour later. Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, and Fred were standing near the main desk. They looked over at us when we walked in and smiled.

"Did the house suit you?" asked Fred.

"Bought and paid for. It was beautiful. We even got three horses with it." I said. Angel smiled.

"Well, I guess that's food for Tao huh?"

"No! I will teach him not to hurt them. Plus he will always be fed so he will have no reason to hurt them. Speaking of Tao, where is he?" I asked while looking around.

"I think he's still upstairs asleep. He hasn't been making much noise." said Cordelia. I walked up the stairs and over to Tao's room. I walked in and smiled. He was laying on his bed sound asleep, with his paw covering his eyes. I walked over and lay down next to him. He opened his eyes and squeaked. I chuckled and put my arm around him. He started to purr as I scratched his head and he started licking my face. I smiled and kept scratching his head and he kept purring.

I slowly got up and picked Tao up with me. He kept purring as I walked out of my room and over to Erik's. I walked in and saw him sitting on his bed in nothing but a pair of pants.

"Hey Erik. You going to bed?" I came in and sat down next to him.

"Yes I was. Would you like to stay here tonight? We will be moving in tomorrow." he smiled as I kept petting Tao who kept purring.

"That would be great." I climbed into the bed and lay down next to Erik and lay my head on his chest. I put Tao in between us and all three us went to sleep.


	16. Shopping

Erik helped me out of the car when we finally got back to our new home. I was holding Tao at the time and was not able to get out very well. When I got out, I let Tao jump down and run around in the fresh morning air. He ran right to the house and growled for us to hurry up. I laughed as I opened the door to the house and let us all in. I went around the house for a couple of hours to see what all the lady took and what all we needed to get. She didn't take much other than a dresser and all her clothes. I decided that we needed some more dishes, some food, the entertainment center and more in the entertainment room, some supplies for Tao, and much more. I put Tao in his new room and locked him there so he would not get into trouble while we were gone.

Erik and I went to the mall to shop for the needed materials I wrote down. The first store we came to was a furniture shop. There, we looked around for bed posts, desks, coffee tables, and more. When we found what we wanted, we reserved them and paid for them. The next store was mattresses. I found a very cheap mattress for Tao that I thought he would like. Then Erik found some beds that would be perfect for the guests rooms in case we had my dads and their friends. We, once again, reserved and paid for the ones we wanted and gave them our address for them to deliver to our house.

We came to Sharper Image and Brookstone. We went into both of those and found a big screen tv for the entertainment room, a nice big bean bag chair that would fit four people on it, a hammock for the backyard, and a nice dvd player. We decided to go to a store that had pool tables and stuff and we found one and decided to get one that came with over three pool sticks.

We stopped to get something to eat a half an hour later. Erik and I got some chinese food from a new resturant that had opened in that mall.

"So, the stuff should be at the house by the end of this week. Do we need anything else?" I asked Erik. He shrugged.

"Whatever you want we can get. We have everything we absolutly need but if there is anything we want, we can get it." I smiled.

"That's cool. I think I want to get a few new outfits. I only have three or four."

"Well, let's go to where you want and maybe I'll get some new outfits. I only have some old fashioned clothes." we finished eating and we headed to Hot Topic. We walked in and I went straight to the anime section. I picked out a black Hellsing shirt and an anime junkie shirt. I looked over at Erik and he was getting a pair of black pants with straps hanging down the sides, a black and red shirt and a plain black shirt. He came over to me and pulled out a piece of leangire that was beautiful. He knew I didn't usually wear those but I considered it for him since he insisted that he like it. I rolled my eyes and took it. We paid for all the clothes we got in the next 15 minutes and we left that store. We went to many other stores and bought many other things before we finally headed home with as much stuff as we could fit in our car.

* * *

Ugh i kno... its been almost 3 months since ive updated. Please dont kill me! 


	17. Moving Everything In

Soooo... akward moment... almost two months...yea...here's the chapter.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

The people who had our stuff arrived at our house with our newly bought furniture and items at around 2:30 on Friday. I was out playing with Tao and training him to leave the horses alone. Erik was inside playing on the old piano. I walked inside and called to him.

"Erik, the people who have our stuff are here. Come help please." I called up to him.

"I'll be right there!" he yelled back. I smiled and went out to the men.

"I'll direct you. Its kind of a big house so anytime you need to take a break you may." I explained as we started taking everything in. Erik came down five minutes later and started helping. We got the first truck done in about 30 minutes. The second and last truck we got done with after about 40 minutes later. We waved goodbye and went in to see what else need to be done. Some of the rooms needed new paint. Some needed wallpaper or more light. We decided to go to a hardware store and get some paint. We decided to get a light blue paint for Tao's room and tan for ours. Some light red paint would go in the guest rooms and a light purple for the bathrooms. We picked various wallpapers for different rooms and were home and putting it up a half an hour later. We got three rooms done together before we crashed at 1:00 in the morning.

I woke up in the middle of the night with tremors and a fever. My stomach had a shooting pain throughout it. I called out to Erik but it felt like forever before I felt Erik's hand on my head.

"Gods you're burning up."

"My stomach." I groaned out as I tried to hold my stomach through the tremors. It was hard but I finally managed to get one hand on it. Erik picked me up and ran down to the kitchen to the phone. He called Angel.

"Angel? Alex has a fever. She has horrible tremors and has abdominal pains. What do I do?" he asked frantically.

"Ok calm down. Go to the County Hospital about five miles away from your house. I'll meet you there. Call me if anything else happens."

"Ok. Bring Lindsey." he hung up and grabbed me.

"Erik? I feel nauseous." He panicked and took me to the bathroom. As soon as I got to the toilet, I threw up. I couldn't stop until there was nothing at all left in my stomach. Erik got me a drink and let me sip it slowly. Finally, he picked me up and drove me to the hospital.

* * *

Please review and dont bash me! well, at least not for not updating... thank you and have a great Christmas...you'll see this for the next three chapters. 


	18. Surgery

Angel's POV

I walked through to the foyer where Wesley and Lindsey were standing in deep conversation. I walked up to them and interrupted them.

"Hey Angel what's up?" asked Lindsey. Angel put his hand on the back of his neck.

" Alex is in the hospital. Erik wants us to go there right away."

"What! What the hell happened to her?" asked Lindsey as he panicked. Angel put his hands on Lindsey's shoulders and held him still.

"She has a fever and tremors. She also has thrown up a few times and has a stomach pain. She is in the ER right now. We need to get down there and hopefully we'll get there before she is out of surgery. Gather everyone up and we'll go." he said to Wesley. Wesley nodded slightly and ran off to get the others who were busy sleeping. Wesley and Lindsey were only up because they had tons of sleep the day before and were not tired just yet.

Wesley ran out three minutes later with Cordy, Gunn, and Fred on his tail. They ran out and got into two different cars to go to the hospital. Ten minutes later they were running inside to find Erik and see how Alex was doing. They ran through the hospital through to the ER. Erik was standing looking through a large window and I could see from where I was that he had either been crying or was at the time. I ran up to him with the others right behind me. I got to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on Erik? Where is Alex?" Erik didn't even look at me as he watched in the window. I turned slowly and looked in. There were doctors and nurses running around in the room and the blue sheets covering a body had blood on them. I gasped as I realized that that was Alex. I turned to Lindsey and saw him looking in the room in horror with Cordy holding him, making sure that he wasn't going to fall to the ground. He looked up at Erik and glared at him.

"How could you let this happen?" he whispered really low though Erik and I heard it.

"You think that this is my fault? She just woke up like this. She was fine when we were moving furniture and painting! She was fine!" he yelled. Lindsey glared at him. Erik scoffed and turned to me.

"I have to go look after the animals. Tao will be hungry right about now. I'll be back later." I started to walk off when I heard Lindsey speak.

"Don't bother coming back." he had pushed away from Cordelia and went to a seat near the window. I saw Erik look at Lindsey and he had a tear coming down his uncovered side of his face. I looked on sympathetically and helpless in stopping the feud. I turned back to the window and watched them operate.

Three hours later, the doctor walked out to the waiting room where we were at the time. Lindsey jumped up and walked over to him.

"How is she doctor?" he asked in horror. The doctor smiled.

"She's fine. Her appendix ruptured and that's why she was sick. You're lucky she got here in time. A few more hours later and she wouldn't be here right now. Now, who is her father?" Lindsey was about to speak but then turned around to me. I shook my head.

"You raised her." I stated.

"You are her biological father." he turned back to the doctor.

"I guess we both are."

"Well, family may go in now. She is unconscious right now so she won't answer you but she can hear you."

"Thank you." I got up and went with Lindsey to the room the doctor showed us to. We walked in and saw Alex laying in a bed asleep. We walked over to her bed and stood there. I could see the bandage that was covering the wound under her shirt. I sighed and sat down in a chair that the nurses brought up to us. We thanked them and they left us alone. I sat in it and just stared at Alex. She looked so peaceful at the time. I looked over at Lindsey and he was looking at the floor.

"Lindsey what's wrong?"

"I should never have trusted him. He is no good if he almost let her die." he stated. I glared at him.

"He didn't do it on purpose. He said she woke up with it. I think he is perfect for her. He would never purposely let something happen to her. I know him very well." I growled at him. He looked up at me and sighed.

"I just can't imagine losing her. She was the only thing I cared about for the longest time. Now, I have to give her away? I don't think I am ready to do that. I don't think I'm strong enough." he reached up and took her hand in his. I looked at him in sympathy.

"I know its hard. It was hard for me to give her up too. I almost died when Wolfram and Hart took her away. But I lived through it. You can too. Plus you can see her at anytime."

"I know. I just... I don't want her to be dependant on someone else."

"It's okay Lindsey. You have to let her go eventually. Just get to know him and see."  
"Should I go over there?" he asked quietly after being silent for about 5 minutes.

"Yes, I think you should. He should be at home now. He's taking care of Tao. Go." I watched him walk out and I stayed put, thinking about what to do next.

* * *

Ok i havent updated in awhile and im starting to think i dont like this story. Tell me what you think. I have it finished but i dont think its that good so i might discontinue it. 


End file.
